icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trio Grande
The Trio Grande was a line of professional ice hockey forwards who played together for the New York Islanders from the late 1970s through the early 1980s. The line consisted of Hall of Famers Bryan Trottier at center, Clark Gillies at left wing and Mike Bossy at right wing. Background All three members of the Trio Grande were highly regarded as amateur players. The Islanders drafted Gillies 4th overall and Trottier 22nd overall in the 1974 NHL Entry Draft, and drafted Bossy 15th overall in the 1977 NHL Entry Draft. Gillies made the Islanders roster that season, while Trottier spent another year in the WCHL before joining the Islanders in 1975–76, winning the Calder Trophy as Rookie of the Year and participating in the NHL All-Star Game. Formation The Trio Grande emerged in 1977. Bossy made the Islanders Coach Al Arbour broke up his former top line of Trottier, Gillies and Billy Harris in training camp, inserting Bossy, as a rookie. The results were immediate, as Trottier emerged as a points leader, Bossy emerged as a league's leading goal scorer, while Gillies, the team captain and a larger presence than Trottier and Bossy, served as an aggressor, as well as a scorer. Bossy won the Calder Trophy that season. Gillies, at the time 23, was the oldest of the three. Playoff success The Islanders had made the playoffs the three seasons prior to the formation of the Trio Grande, but had not gotten past the Semifinals. In 1977–78, the Islanders won their first Patrick Division championship, but lost in the Quarterfinals. In 1978–79, the Islanders repeated as Patrick Division champions and won the President's Trophy (which they would also win in 1980–81 and 1981–82, but lost in the Semifinals. Following the disappointments of the prior two seasons, Gillies willingly relinquished the team captaincy to Denis Potvin prior to the 1979–80 season. The Islanders won their first of four consecutive Stanley Cups in 1979–80, with Trottier winning the Conn Smythe Trophy as MVP of the playoffs in 1980 and Bossy winning the Conn Smythe Trophy in 1982, scoring 7 goals in the 4 game series against the Vancouver Canucks. The Islanders also made the Stanley Cup finals in 1984, losing to the Edmonton Oilers. Bossy had scored 8 goals after the first three rounds of the playoffs (and 17 goals in the past three consecutive post-seasons), but was silenced completely in the finals series. Post-dynasty The Islanders returned to the playoffs in 1984–85 and 1985–86, losing in the Stanley Cup Finals and Division Semifinals, respectively. Following the 1985–86 season, during which his scoring output decreased significantly, Gillies was waived by the Islanders and acquired by the Buffalo Sabres. Bossy experienced a severe back injury, which forced him to retire following the 1986–87 season. Trottier would remain with the Islanders until being released after the 1989–90 NHL season. Personal achievements In 1978–79, Trottier scored 134 points to earn the Art Ross Trophy, as well as the Hart Trophy as league MVP. In 1980–81, Bossy scored 50 goals in the first 50 games of the season, the first achieve this milestone since Maurice Richard. Bossy also won the Lady Byng Memorial Trophy in 1982–83 NHL season, 1983–84 and 1985–86. The three members of the Trio Grande made the NHL All-Star Team in 1977–78 and 1978–79, with Trottier and Gillies making the First Team and Bossy making the Second Team, beaten out by Guy LaFleur both years. Bossy would make the First Team in 1980–81, 1982–83, 1983–84, and 1985–86. Bossy also made the Second Team in 1984–85, and Trottier was named to the Second Team in 1981–82 and 1983–84. All three members of the Trio Grande were named to the 1978 NHL All Star Game. Bossy and Trottier were both named to the 1980, 1982, 1983, 1985, and 1986 All Star Games. In addition, Bossy was named to the All Star Game in 1981. Bossy still holds the team records for most goals in a season (69 goals in 1978–79) and most points in a season (147 points in 1981–82). Trottier holds the team record for most assists in a season (87 assists in 1978–79). All three have had their numbers retired by the Islanders. See also *List of ice hockey linemates External links * * * References Category:New York Islanders